Changes of a Heart
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: Inu Yasha loves Kagome duh! but won’t admit. Kagome decides he hates her and love Kikyo and runs away. Can Inu Yasha find her before Sesshoumara does? Please R&R!
1. The start of a Mission

Inu Yasha loves Kagome (duh!) but won't admit. Kagome decides he hates her and love Kikyo and runs away. Can Inu Yasha find her before Sesshoumara does?

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inu Yasha. Yet. I'm still raising the 30 Million to buy it.**

**Inu: **I don't love Kagome!

**Kagome: **:Bursts into tears:

**Ravyne**: "Why you heartless… :throws various objects in room at Inu Yasha.

**Inu: **:OW:

**Ravyne: **:Breathing heavily: And without further ado, Changes of Heart. :Goes back to beating Inu Yasha with skillet:

**Changes of Heart**

Inu Yasha sat in his tree, growling his feelings at the star dotted sky.

'_Why, why, did Kikyo have to show up today. He had gotten so close to finally admitting to Kagome his real feelings, and Kikyo shows up to spoil it all.' _

He punched the branch, making a recognizable dent along with several other marks of anger in the trees abused limb.

"In-Inu Yasha?" Stuttered a voice from below. Startled, Inu Yasha looked down.

"What are you doing up, Kagome?" He asked, ashamed that she had caught him having a childish fit in the middle of the night. "Its going to be another long walk tomorrow."

"I know," she replied. "I couldn't sleep and I heard you were up. I thought maybe we could talk."

"Are you still mad at me?" He growled hesitantly. "I didn't think that Kikyo would show up, she just… _does_."

"Will you come down here? My necks getting a crick."

"Why should I, you're not my boss wench."

Kagome's stomach twisted. "I should have known you would still be mad at me, _halfbreed."_

"_HALFBREED_!" He yowled. Jumping from his branch and landing in front of her, spittle flying from his lips. "You should talk, weakling! You can't even destroy a _little_ demon!"

Kagome, stared shocked at him. Tears welling up in her chocolate eyes. When Inu Yasha saw them, he took a hesitant step back, licking his lips instantly rebuking himself on the choice of words.

As he took a step forward, totally intent on apologizing, a whirl wind of red fur burst out of the brush, and landed on his head, tearing out chunks of hair.

"How dare you make Kagome cry!" A voice burst out of the bundle of hair and fur.

"Shippou!" Inu Yasha shrieked, tearing him off his head and throwing him into the brush and following after. "I'm going to-!"

"_SIT_!" Kagome screamed. "Sit, sit _sit_!"

Inu Yasha kissed the dirt, "Kagome!" He cried. "What the _hell _was that for!"

"What do you think? You two faced bas-" Kagome finally burst fully into tears and ran off towards the well.

Inu Yasha sighed. He'd follow but she would just 'sit' him again. Growling he turned around. Time to find that insolent fox kit.

Kagome reached the well, tears still streaming from her face. Tripping as she reached the well, she fell on the ground. Shaking with huge sobs, she curled in a fetal position, sobbing her heart out.

'_Why did Kikyo have to show today? _She sobbed anew at the thought of the dead miko. '_Inu Yasha said he loved _me _last night. Even though he thought she was asleep, no one just says that on a whim_. _Then he goes and kisses that total…' _She broke off, tears reflecting in her eyes. She couldn't go back home. Eri kept asking her when she was going to show them her boyfriend. No, she wouldn't go home. But she wasn't going back to camp either.

'_I know' _she thought. _'I'll go and get my arrows and find the rest of the jewel by myself. Than I'll wish the well closed before Stupid Yasha wishes himself with Kikyo.' _Standing up, she sniffed and wiped her face. Turning around, she glanced at the well. '_Oh well, might as well get some supplies.' _Taking a look back to make sure no one was behind her, she turned and jumped into the well.

"Ooomph!" The breath was knocked out of her by the force of her jump. "Remind me not to jump when I'm mad. Next time I might _really_ hurt something."

Standing up, she reached for the rope and pulled herself up out of the well. Sitting on the top, she sighed and looked down. It seemed so short, no one would guess all of what rested at the bottom. She gave herself a shaky grin and walked out of the well house.

Going into the house, she winced at the loud '_CREAK' _the kitchen door gave off. Looking around the room, she grabbed a bag someone had left on a chair. Going to the cupboards she started sorting through the foods inside it, lifting a couple of them out and into her bag. Done with that, she walked into the laundry room and took a few towels out of the closet.

"Sis?" Kagome gasped, and whirled around, throwing herself off balance and landing on the floor. "Sota? What are you doing up?"

"What are you doing home? You said you would be home on Saturday. This is Monday." Sota frowned, sticking out his lower lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sota. We were too far away from the well to get back in time before Saturday. And I have to leave tonight, I just need to get a few things from home."

"Buutt," he whined. "I want you to staaayy."

"Sota! No I can't. I'm sorry, I'd stay home if I could I've just got to go." Tears welled in her eyes for the second time that day.

Sota's eyes widened. He didn't mean to make his big sister cry. "I'm sorry Kagome, I don't like it when you're gone for so long. Are you sure you have to?"

Kagome closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. More to steady herself than for a need for air. "I'm sorry Sota, I can't." Dissolving into sobs, she stood up and went to her room to pick some changes of clothing for her long trip.

Later that evening, she stood in the doorway of her house. Looking in, she winced at the sight of her mom curled up on the couch asleep. She knew the simple note on the table wasn't going to be enough. But there wasn't anything else she could do. If she told her mom what she was planning on doing, she would never let her leave the house again. She just had to leave, and quickly she realized. Shutting the door, she rested her forehead on it before straightening up and walking away. '_Goodbye, mom.'_

Inu Yasha paced in front of his tree. Kagome had disappeared 4 hours ago. Surely she wasn't planning on staying in the well, did she? Grunting he whirled himself about for another round. '_And besides!' _he thought angrily as he turned around again. '_she said she didn't have any problem with Kikyo being back. How am I supposed to trust her when she lies to me all the time? And those three sits! What were they for? Shippou had jumped HIM. Not the other way around.' _He scream growled, picking up a heavy rock and throwing it hard into woods.

"Whoa man, watch were you're throwing stuff." Inu Yasha growled, "quit spying Miroku. What the bugger do you want?"

"Sango say's to come back. Kagome's not coming back tonight anyways."

Inu Yasha sighed, hanging his head like the sad puppy he was. Turning around and throwing one more hopeful look at the well. "Tell Sango I'll be right there."

Miroku nodded and turned back to the camp. Turning and looking at the well, Inu Yasha knelt down and wiped the single tear from his face. '_Hurry back, Kagome. I miss you more than anything you would understand.'_

**Ravyne:** Well that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it, the other chapters will be longer. This one was kinda short because it was the first one. Now, Inu Yasha. Don't you have something to say to Kagome?

**Inu Yasha**:stares silently at floor:

**Kagome: **Its okay Ravyne. After that chapter I think its clear what he really thinks. :walks over and hugs Inu Yasha who shakes her off:

**Kagome**: SIT! And don't forget to review!

**Inu Yasha: **:sits back up: Please:Gives puppy dog eyes:


	2. Double UH OH

**Well, here is the second chapter. Sorry it's a bit late, I've been a bit caught up in my other story, 'A Hanyou's Sweet Revenge.' Read it if you have the time. Its pretty good. This chapter is longer than the last but still not as long as my average. Hopefully the next one will have a lot longer. It think I can stretch this story for at least 10 chapters but please don't expect much, I have two more stories I want to write out and of course I need to keep up with Sweet Revenge. I hope you like it, see you at the end!**

**Inu Yasha: I need more screen time.**

**Kagome: You got the same amount as I did last time.**

**Inu Yasha: scoffs: All I did was complain that you were gone. -mimes- Help me! Help me! My girlfriend just left and I want to see her so I can kiss her! -end mime- Pathetic.**

**Kagome: Oh, you want to kiss me? That's so sweet. **

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Splat! (That was sarcasm dripping)**

Changes of a Heart

Chapter 2

A thump sounded in the well soon after Inu Yasha had left for the night. After a couple of seconds Kagome pulled herself over the top of the well with a grunt and sat down on the edge. '_Damn'_ she thought. _'I swear that well get bigger every time I come here.'_ She turned around and reached in for her pack, almost falling in herself she yelped, but at the last second she stopped herself and hoisted her back pack out of the well. Looking around for anyone who might be watching, she reached into the front pocket and brought out a piece of paper. She scanned it over, then took a rock off of the ground and pinned the note to the side of the well. With one last look over her surroundings, she hoisted her pack onto her shoulders and took off, glancing over her shoulder for followers.

"_INU YASHA!" _With a grunt Inu Yasha woke up and squinted his eyes at the screaming fox kit. "Inu Yasha!" Shippou whined. "You have to get Kagomeee."

"Get out of my way runt." Inu Yasha grumbled, throwing and an empty ramen cup that Kagome had left behind at him. Kagome usually took that junk home with her but hadn't had time yesterday. Inu Yasha sighed as Shippou left and fell back to the ground rubbing his fingers across his forehead. _ 'Damn it K'gome." _ he groaned. _'We don't have time for this.'_ He immediately reprimanded himself however after remembering how her startling chocolate eyes had filled with tears as she left last night.

"Inu Yasha?" A timid voice sounded in the silence. With a start Inu Yasha sat up and looked at Sango questioningly.

"We have reports on a demon rampaging. Can you please go and apologize to Kagome so we can get started?"

Inu Yasha stood up and reached for his sword,( Damn it! I can't remember what his sword is called!) and strapped it on. He strode towards the campfire rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes. He reached over Miroku and grabbed a random bowl of ramen. The random bowl happened to belong to Miroku.

"Thanks a lot buddie," Miroku growled, reaching for some more. "Next time take it from the runt." Two pairs of chopsticks flew up in the air and hit his head with identical '**THUNKS'**. Miroku growled at the two innocents, Sango and Shippou, and threw the chopsticks over his own shoulder and into the woods.

Inu Yasha downed the noodles in a couple of gulps and plopped the bowl down. "I'm after Kagome." He stated, looking at the group who were staring back. "I'll be back in an hour, maybe two. If I have to I'll drag her."

"More likely he's going to have to beg again." Sango muttered in Shippou's ear. Shippou giggled at Inu Yasha's burning look he gave Sango. The hanyou had obviously caught the remark. With a grunt he stalked off to the well without another word. As soon as he jumped the trio burst into laughter, unable to contain it any longer.

Higurashi - san (Kagome's mother) was watching TV in the living room with her father. Sota had just left for school and she was taking a few hours to herself before she started working again. Ji - Chan (I can't remember his name either::Hits self over head with mallet: So I'm just calling him Ji - Chan cause someone else did in another story) had fallen asleep about a half hour ago and she was on the verge of sleep herself. Kagome had gone over the time limit in the past again and she had quite a few sleepless night because of that. As she started to doze off she head a _'thump!'_ upstairs and started awake. _'Did Kagome come home last night and I didn't notice?'_ she thought to herself. She heard a pitter patter down the stairs and turned expectantly. The flash of silver hair was not what she suspected however.

"Inu Yasha?" She asked, standing up from the couch. He stopped cautiously at the bottom of the stairs and stared at her.

"Where is Kagome?" He burst, silently cursing himself for being rude to the mother of his miko. (Where on earth is he getting all these possessive thoughts?)

"Still back in the past I'd expect." She stared at him, worry starting to come into her eyes at his blank expression. "I haven't seen her in over a week."

Inu Yasha's mind raced. _'A week? Where the hell did she go!'_ "Thank you." He replied briskly, ignoring her fear though he could smell it seeping from her pores. Turning he headed towards the door.

"Inu Yasha." He turned, Kagome's mother had walked forward and was staring at him as if trying to see if he was lying. "You find Kagome tell her that her mother is worried sick."

"Will do, Higurashi - san." With that he left, slamming the weak door behind him. Ji - Chan woke up with a start. "You watching one of those American cowboy movies?" He asked weakly before closing his eyes and starting to snore again.

Sota was sitting on the steps of his school pondering the activities of the previous night.

His sisters sudden departure had left him confused and quiet. As he sat there, ignoring the odd looks and snickers from the kids of his school, his thoughts were quickly upheaved when he floated, literally, straight up into the air and settled on a tree branch. There in front of him was his hero, the hanyou Inu Yasha.

"Inu - san!" He, almost, squealed before he remembered he was getting too old for such childish noises. "Where did Kagome go, Inu - san?" he asked, you guessed it, Inu Yasha.

"That's what I'm here to ask you about kid." Inu Yasha growled. "I could smell her all over your house and your mother said she hadn't seen her for a week."

"She came home last night. She said she had to go somewhere, I thought she was with you." Sota peered up at the disturbed hanyou. "Did you guys fight again? Kagome says you are really mean when you fight."

Inu Yasha glanced startled at him. "You're sister is the cruel one." he growled. "Did she say where she had to go?"

"No" Sota whined. "And my sister is nice, she isn't cruel!"

"Yeah, whatever kid." Inu Yasha turned and looked at the ground to make sure it was clear before he jumped down. "Gotta go kid. If your sister gets back tell her Inu Yasha isn't happy."

"Are you going to leave me up here?" Sota asked, his breath catching in his throat.

Inu Yasha scoffed. "Its only 10 (!) feet up kid, jump."

"I'll get you some lunch if you take me down!" Sota exclaimed, reaching forward and grabbing the edge of Inu Yasha's kimonoe.

"Yeah?" Inu Yasha said, his ears perking. His stomach had been growling for the past half hour. "Whats for lunch?"

"Mom gave me some ramen but if you want me to I can get you something else."

Inu Yasha closed his eyes. Surely he could take a half hour before going back to the forest, Kagome wasn't that fast.

(A couple hours later, Inu Yasha went for some more ramen.)

Inu Yasha stormed into camp, kicking a pot that had been left by the empty fire place. Sango scurried over from the tent. "Where is Kagome? Its been 5 hours!(add it all up, its been at least that)

"She wasn't home." He growled, "her mom said she hadn't been their all week but the house reeked of her so I went and asked her brother. He said that she had come home last night and packed because she had to 'go' somewhere."

Sango gasped. "Then where the hell is she? Did she go somewhere in the city?"

"No, the only traces I could find of her was in her house and the well. She couldn't have left. I couldn't track any scent by the well on this side though. Its been erased." Inu Yasha turned around. "And I only know of two demons that have that capability. One is dead, his son however is quite alive." Sango's face blanched as she realized who he was talking about. "Sesshoumaru." she breathed. Inu Yasha's sullen face showed her that she had been correct.

Kagome tramped through the woods. She was surprised that Inu Yasha hadn't found her yet, she realized that in her mind she had been hoping that he would catch up with her and bring her home since last night when she had left. There was no way he couldn't track her, and that note should have told them right where she was going! _'He must be sulking.'_ she decided, and grunted as she walked into a branch that sprung out of nowhere. '_Where is the end of these damn woods!'_ she thought. She saw a spring ahead and stopped for a drink. The refreshing water wasn't doing enough wonder on just her throat so she gripped her hair back and did a total face dunk. Raising her head from the freezing water she heard a branch snap behind her. _'Finally'_ she grinned to herself. _'That damn hanyou took long enough!'_

Standing up she grabbed her pack and started off at a normal pace. No sense making him think she wanted to go back. She heard another snap of a branch and stopped to roll her eyes. '_Well,_' she thought. '_If he is being that obvious I might as well turn around.'_ Hiding the smirking smile on her face she turned around and peered into the underbrush. Hiding her smile was no longer necessary, her whole body froze in fear when she recognized not Inu Yasha, but Sesshoumaru standing behind her. Her body however unfroze in a hurry when she saw him reach out with a clawed hand, smirk lining his arrogant face. She turned, dropping her pack as she ran full force back towards camp. There was no way she could reach it in time but maybe Inu Yasha would hear her if she screamed loud enough. But before she could even get her mouth open to start a scream, a hand reached around her face and clenched over her mouth. As a hard object hit the back of her head, she saw two words flash in neon against the black of her eyes. **'DANG IT' **(Ever have that happen to you? I have. When I fell of my bike when I was thirteen I saw those very words flash before my eyes. In pink for that matter)

**Well? How was it? Please review, two reviews isn't enough to keep an author going. Have any questions, please ask, and if anyone can tell me the name of Inu Yasha's sword and Kagome's grand father, please tell! I'm getting ready to go to college and all that crap and I don't have time to look all this stuff up. See you next chapter!**

**:Thank you Prettyinpinkgal and ****Inuyashalover8706**** for reviewing! I hope you like this next chapter too:**

**Kagome: Why didn't you come after me!**

**Inu Yasha: Can't you read? I couldn't!**

**Kagome: Could.**

**Inu Yasha: Couldn't.**

**Kagome: Sit.**

**Inu Yasha: bites dirt but still mumbles half heartedly. Couldn't.**


	3. A way to escape

**_I am having total mind block over 'A Hanyou's Sweet Revenge' so I am so sorry but you won't have a new chapter until after the 14th at least. Again I'm really sorry but I'm so stuck and I can't get past it! I hope you all like this chapter, I was rather happy with it as I got it out within an hour. _**

_**I have a feeling that some people think that Sesshoumaru and Kagome are going to fall in love in this fic. That is not going to happen here. I might someday come out with a fic like that because I think they would make a cute couple, as for now I think that I'm too busy too come up with another story so all you are getting right now are the Inu and Kagome stories. Maybe after Christmas I'll come up with one. **_

_**Please go read my new fic, its a Ayami Kouga one and its going to come out really nicely!**_

_**Inu Yasha : You sure took your time coming up with this chapter!**_

_**Nanami : It wasn't my fault! You try to move just as you start school and basketball and BiQ. Its not easy!**_

_**Kagome : I know how you feel Nanami, I'm doing the same thing right now kind of. Except I don't even get to go to school. **_

_**Inu Yasha : I bet its easy. **_

_**Kagome : I bet you don't even know what school is.**_

_**Inu Yasha : I do too!**_

_**Kagome : Oh yeah? Spell your name.**_

_**Inu Yasha : I N U N A D A.**_

_**Nanami : Let me guess, your brother taught you that?**_

_**Inu Yasha : How did you guess?**_

_**Kagome : - groans - Easy.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha. Someone stole it from me when I made it up long ago. I wonder who it was? (J/K, please don't send any mean lawyers with suing charges to me!)**_

'_,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',_

_Pa, pat! Pa, pat! _Inu Yasha's feet hit the forest floor with a rhythm matching his beating heart. Kagome had been gone for two days now. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had all been searching the woods and plains for ever since Inu Yasha had come back with the news of Kagome. That morning however, Shippou found a footprint heading towards the east and Inu Yasha had immediately started in that direction leaving the others far behind.

Inu Yasha's hair swept around his shoulders as he did a quick stop. His brothers scent had come up in the air. His nostrils widened as he took in the scent of his full Youkai sibling and started off in the direction it was coming from. He could take the other way if this one was a dead end.

Rounding a corner, her froze to a dead stop as he his brother appeared in front of him.

" Sesshoumaru! " Inu Yasha cried, showing his fangs. " What did you do with Kagome! I swear if you've hurt her! " He let the threatening words hang in the air, though it did not scare his brother in the least. If anything he had become humored by the threat.

" What, Inu Yasha? Are you going to try to kill me? Because I'm afraid Jaken would have a better chance at that. "

Sesshoumaru's servant, who had been standing a few feet away raised his head.

" Hurt Sesshoumaru - sama? No, Lord Sesshoumaru! I would never lay a hand on your Lordship. " The cowardly toad lowered his head reverently.

" Of course Jaken, " Sesshoumaru smirked, staring at his half brother. " I trust you more than _family_. "

Inu Yasha growled in fury while the obnoxious toad danced in a little spin of joy. (a/n I know Jaken wouldn't do that but it sounded so funny when I thought of it!)

" Family? Sesshoumaru? Nahh, no one would love someone so cold as you. "

" Hmm, " Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his chin, sarcastically pretending he was thinking. " I guess no one would matter if I killed you then. "

Inu Yasha opened his mouth in a loud snarl and leapt forward towards his brother, Tetsusaiga held in front of him.

As he neared his brother, several vines burst out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Inu Yasha's legs and arms. Within seconds Inu Yasha was hanging by his legs, all blood rushing to his head,

" Sesshoumaru! " He cried, beating at the vines with Tetsusaiga in vain, the magical sword just bounced off them. " Sesshoumaru! What did you do! "

" Don't worry, little brother. The charm should be broken within an hour. I just need a little time. " With that Sesshoumaru swept off, leaving Inu Yasha tightly bound.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Kagome stirred. _'Aggh! My head.'_ she thought. _' What happened? ' _She opened her eyes and looked around her imprisonment. The sound of a falling rock behind her startled her and she turned towards the noise.

" Rin? " she asked. " Where am I? Where is Sesshoumaru? "

" Sesshoumaru - sama went away with Jaken. He said for me to watch you. " Rin stirred nervously in her seat. " Is that okay with Kagome - san? "

Kagome looked at the young child. " Not really, but I'll stay so you won't have to disobey Sesshoumaru. "

" Very wise decision. " Kagome jumped as the silken voice slid past her.

" Sesshoumaru! " she cried. " Why did you take me! Let me go! "

" Now why would I do that? " Sesshoumaru said, his gaze piercing Kagome. " You are the perfect bait for my brother. "

Rin stood up and rushed to Sesshoumaru. " But Kagome - san said she wanted to go Sesshoumaru - sama. Why can't she? "

Sesshoumaru smiled a rare grin down at the child. " You wouldn't understand as young as you are. Why don't you go and play tag with Jaken again while Kagome and I talk? " Jaken who had been standing at his lords side while they talked turned a sickly whitish green at the thought.

Rin smiled. " Thank you Sesshoumaru - sama. I like playing with Jaken." She grabbed the back of Jaken's clothing. (a/n I can't remember what Jaken wears!) " C'mon Jaken - san, Sesshoumaru - sama said we could play! "

" Lord, please… " Jaken stuttered, being pulled out of the room.

" Play nicely Jaken. " Sesshoumaru smirked, waving his hand in a petty wave as the cowardly toad was dragged away by Rin.

" Now, Kagome. " Sesshoumaru strode around the room, stopping by the door to lean on the frame. " You half breed should be here in about an hour. I left an easy trail to follow. I want no funny business, Ahun will make sure of that for me. Goodbye. "

Kagome blanched, watching Sesshoumaru stride out of the room. '_Oh no, Sesshoumaru must have some plan to catch Inu Yasha! If he comes here he could be killed! I have to get away before he comes, or at least find some way to get away.'_

Kagome stood, her knees shaking underneath her as she stared at the door that Sesshoumaru had just walked through. _' I have to get away! '_ she grabbed a stick that Rin had left on the floor of the small hut and held it in front of her for protection.

She stepped over to the door and peered out. Ahun stood a meager three feet from the door and was wide awake. _'No escaping through there. ' _she groaned to herself. _'And I'll wager Sesshoumaru has the whole hut protected. Damn! '_ she dropped the stick and started focusing her miko powers. '_Maybe I can blast my way out of here somehow. '_

" Kagome_ - _san? " Kagome turned towards the door and stared at Rin's childish face. " What is that shiny thing in your hands? "

Kagome stared at her hands. A filmy blue color had indeed covered her hands like a pair of shiny gloves. Kagome smiled faintly at them then stared at the child in the door with a start. '_Maybe I can get out through Rin! '_ she thought.

" Rin, " Kagome said, extending a hand to the child who hesitantly stepped forward to take it, staring entranced at the blue light. " Rin dear, do you think you can make Ahun go for a walk? "

" Why would I do that? " Rin asked. " Sesshoumaru - sama didn't tell me to. "

" So Ahun does obey you? " Kagome asked, light starting to shine from her eyes. Maybe there was a chance of getting out before Inu Yasha arrived.

" Sesshoumaru - sama says that Ahun obeys me better than him, " Rin boasted proudly, " Ahun likes me better than Sesshoumaru - sama too. " Rin giggled.

" So, would Ahun obey you if you told him to, say, go catch you a purple butterfly? "

" Why would I tell him to do that? " Rin asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

" For fun of course, but I bet he wouldn't go. " Kagome replied, shaking her head. " I bet he only obeys Sesshoumaru and you were fibbing. "

"Rin doesn't do any fibbing! " The little girl frowned, hands on her hips. " Ahun does everything I tell him too! "

" Well I don't believe you. " Kagome said, taking a strand of straw off the floor of the hut and wrapping it together mindlessly.

" Rin will show you! " The girl stood up and strode to the doorway. " Ahun! Go get Rin a purple butterfly! "

The creature stood, and stared at Rin. Then without hesitation flew off searching for the purple butterfly.

" Told you! " Rin turned around proudly. " Ka - Kagome? " The miko was already gone, running through the forest to find Inu Yasha before he became caught in his brother's trap. " Oh no, " Rin moaned, watching Kagome's vanishing back. " Sesshoumaru - sama is going to be so mad at Rin! " The little girl crumpled on the ground crying.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

_**Kagome : Nanami! Why did you make me so mean to Rin!**_

_**Nanami : - cringes - You had to escape somehow! Believe me I didn't enjoy it. - Talks to Inu Yasha who is killing the walls in her room with Tetsusaiga. - Inu NADA, please don't destroy my room. I know I'm only staying here for another week but I would like it to stay nice for that while.**_

_**Inu Yasha : How dare you! You made my brother stronger than me, you insulted me, you tied me with a stinkin' vine! You'll pay for that! - jumps at Nanami with Tetsusaiga in front - **_

_**Nanami : - cringes -**_

_**Kagome : SIT!**_

_**Inu Yasha : - Bites dust - Wench.**_

_**Nanami : Thank you Kagome. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm so happy with how this chappie came out. I was originally going to have a really bad cliffy but I thought I'd be nice and save that for the next chapter. - winces - Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Anyways, here are the statistics and please remember to review!**_

_**Pages : 5**_

_**Words : 1,896**_

_**P.S. This chappie didn't come out very long either. I'm working on it though!**_


	4. Dun dun dun duh!

_**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter for Changes of a Heart, I hope you all like. **_

_**Our move was last night and I am soo sore. I had to help move a lot of the heavy stuff from the old house to the truck, though when we got to the new house there was a lot of people there that helped us move it into the house which was so awesome. **_

_**Would all of you pleaseee read my new stories. I really had high hopes for them and right now I feel like no one is reading and/or reviewing. Its really annoying because I really like how they are coming out. So please go read, 'Green and Blue,' and 'A Vampire's Blood Lust.' They are both Inuyasha fics and the main characters are Ayami and Kouga. And Kouga does not love Kagome. (Though in 'A Vampire's Blood Lust' he thinks he does but that's for another story)**_

_**I am rewriting 'Pyro Lunar' because the old version was crappy. So if you hated the old version you will love the new version. Its not up yet, I'm having some complications at the end of the first chapter, but I should have it up within the week. I need to get my desk top up and running so I can get the chapter off. But the new 'Pyro Lunar' will be really nice. See you at the end of the chapter!**_

_**Inuyasha: Am I in any of your new stories, Nanami?**_

_**Nanami: Yep, both of them. Why?  
**_

_**Inuyasha: Do I get to kick Kouga's butt?  
**_

_**Kagome: I'll sit you if you do!**_

_**Nanami: Kagome, please don't sit my main character. I need him. Inuyasha, you do get to kick his butt somewhat, but not horribly. Why?**_

_**Kagome: Nanami! You're encouraging him!**_

_**Nanami: He is going to need it for this chapter.**_

**(Fourth chappie already? This is so blinking awesome!)**

Inuyasha threw himself against his bonds. Forty minutes had passed by quickly and the vines had proved his brother right, they were not relenting until Sesshoumaru gave the word.

Inuyasha bit firmly down on a vine that had crossed over his face. It snapped, but then grew over again, if anything stronger than before.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha raised his voice to hurting levels. "Let me go you coward!"

Inuyasha's ears perked, listening for sounds of his brother, but only the wind and a squirrels scared chitter met his ear. He sniffed the air but smelled nothing. Where ever Sesshoumaru had gone it was far away, definitely not in hearing range.

Inuyasha snarled in fury, then softened the snarl to a low rumble in his throat. He closed his amber eyes in a mixture of fear and anger. "Why Kagome?" he whispered. "Why did you run off?"

**(And here comes Kagome! Run, Kagome, run!)**

Kagome's feet smacked against the earth in a rhythmic pattern, matching her heartbeat and ragged breath. As she swerved through the tall trees and rugged brush, she kept her ears open for sounds of pursuit but only the rustling of leaves and a hurried whistle of the wind reached her.

She slowed down, her leg muscles stiffening painfully and a stitch growing in her side. She swerved around a tree, her chest tightening for lack of air. Her foot caught in a root and she fell heavily to the ground.

"Ow," she whimpered, holding her hand to her bruised arm. "Watch where you are going, Kagome." she told herself then clapped her hand to her mouth. _'Oh gosh, I'm talking to myself!"_

Kagome lowered her head embarrassedly. _'I am so glad I don't do that often.' _she chastised herself softly, then rolled over and laid her head on the ground.

'_Okay, what am I going to do now?'_ she thought. '_Find Inuyasha, duh!' _she shook her head, closing her eyes. _'Lets get past the obvious and think, I do not know where Inuyasha is. I have to find some way to find him.'_

She blinked here chocolate eyes. " Wow, I'm a poet and I don't know it." she got onto her feet and stumbled a bit before raising to full status and looked around at her surroundings.

"Okay," She said. "Inuyasha is a Hanyou. If I get close enough he should smell me. Or hear me." she turned around and looked up at the sky, squinting her eyes against the light.

"That, no _that"_ she said, pointing one way than another direction, "should be west. Camp was East so I need to go that way." She lined herself up due east than started jogging, this time at a more careful pace to avoid bruising herself more than needed.

**(Okay, Kagome has had more than enough air time. Here comes Sesshoumaru!)**

Sesshoumaru padded through the forest back to the abandoned hut he had left his bait. His impassive face showed no emotion at the current events with his brother as he stalked through the trees.

Before he even reached the clearing he heard the muffled sobs of his young charge, the human child Rin, and the comforting croons the beast Ahun was making. He hurried his steps, swerving trees and bushes with inhuman speed.

Breaking into the clearing, he saw the little girl near the door of the empty hut, tears streaking down her face. Ahun raised his head at the presence of his master, then lowered it again to rub the top of Rin's head.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the scene and headed towards Rin. The human, Kagome, was obviously gone but that could be dealt with later. Rin heard his steps and looked up. Instantly fear crossed her face at the site of her master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is so sorry. Rin didn't mean to let the girl go. Please forgive Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama." the girl pleaded, tears coursing over her cheeks.

"Where did she go?" Sesshoumaru asked, hiding the relief he had felt when he knew no one had harmed the little girl. "Rin, where did the human go?"

"Rin thinks maybe that way?" Rin sobbed, pointing in a randomly eastern direction. "Does Sesshoumaru-sama forgive bad Rin?"

Sesshoumaru's face twitched. "Yes Rin. Sesshoumaru forgives you." The girls face brightened instantly and she scrubbed her face with her dirty sleeve to wipe off the tears.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin sniffed, a grin coming up.

"Rin, get on Ahun. We need to go find the human girl. Come on."

Rin leaped up off the ground and grabbed a rope trailing off his back, climbing up onto his neck. Sesshoumaru leaped gracefuly onto his back behind her. With a beat of his wings, Ahun lifted up off the ground an into the sky.

**(Well, that's enough for Sesshoumau. And he is kinda good and bad here)**

Inuyasha had stopped fighting his bonds a while ago, and now just layed there watching the sky. If Sesshoumaru had been correct, the bonds should drop him any second now and he was waiting it out to save his strength. Sesshoumaru would die this time, even if Inuyasha had to die as well.

His dog ears twitched as he heard steps in the forest. He bared his fangs and waited for his brother to arrive. But a scent reached his nose and he froze. Kagome's scent was on the air but only the essence of his brother was there. '_Ka-Kagome got away?"_

Inuyasha struggled again. She sounded around 50 yards away, but Inuyasha closed his mouth when he had opened it to call her. His brother might still be around and hear him. Besides, Kagome was headed in a straight line towards him, it would be safer for her to come close enough she could see him before he said anything.

He fidgeted against his bindings, urging Kagome silently to hurry up and reach the clearing. He smirked as he heard her come closer to the edge.

Suddenly the smile on his face slid off, the beat of his brothers beast had reached his ears and it was coming closer. He threw all caution to the wind and screamed her name.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He heard her steps falter, then rush towards the clearing, crossing the last few feet into the clearing with ease. "Kagome! Hurry, untie me!" his words quickened as he heard his brothers beast rush faster through the sky.

Kagome rushed towards the tree and pulled at the vines. "They won't budge!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Not like that, wench! Are you a miko or not?"

Kagome huffed, shoving her hands on her hips. "Well if you're going to be like that, why don't you call Ki-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, trying to grab her hand as his brothers green energy whip dragged her away from where it had wrapped around her waist.

Kagome flew through the air and landed unconscious at Sesshoumaru's feet. Sesshoumaru poked at her sleeping body with his foot and looked up smirking at his younger brother. "Why thank you, Inuyasha. You found my escapee."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed, shoving against the bindings so hard they shuddered against him. "Let Kagome go!"

"I don't think so." Sesshoumaru said, smirking down at the human girl. "I need her."

"Kagome-san!" Rin's voice burst through the threatening sound barrier surronding Sesshoumaru and his brother. "Kagome-san! Are you all right?"

Sesshoumaru looked down in surprise at his little charge who had left Ahun's back and now knelt at Kagome's head. "Rin, what are you doing?"

Rin looked up in surprise. "Kagome-san is hurt, Sesshoumaru! Can you help her?"

As Inuyasha watched his brother look down at the two human girls in surprise, he felt the vines binding him loosen. Tugging his arm out of the tangled mess, he realized whatever spell Sesshoumaru had done on the vines had worn off. Reaching up he grabbed a branch.

"Rin, this is dangerous. Go back to Ahun." Sesshoumaru told Rin. "Now."

Rin shook her head and backed up away towards the beast. Sesshoumaru nodded his head gently at her and turned back to the tree. His breath froze in his throat when he saw nothing there.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru froze at the voice behind him, near Ahun. "If you don't give Kagome back I'll kill her!"

Sesshoumaru whirled gracefully and bared his fangs, threatening to turn demon at the sight. His brother held Rin by the back of her kimono, claws held threateningly to her throat.

"Well, brother!" Inuyasha cried, "Whats your answer?"

"Why would I care about a human?" Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly. "I can find them anywhere." Inside Sesshoumaru winced at the tears that had started to fall down Rin's cheeks.

"Well then, you won't mind if I don this!" Inuyasha cried, jabbing a claw into Rin's shoulder. Rin cried out in pain.

Sesshoumaru involuntarily stepped forward at the pitiful cry. "You bastard!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "She is a child! Leave her be, or I'll kill this human girl you hold so dear."

Inuyasha smirked. "Then I await your answer. Meet me here tomorrow, noon." With that, Inuyasha leaped high into the air and disappeared in the distance. Sesshoumaru snarled and grabbed a handful of Kagome's long hair and dragged her over to Ahun, loading her on and setting off.

**(And that's it! Hope you all liked, here is the real Authors Note)**

**_Well, I hope you all liked it. I did! I swear, they get easier to write and more fun to write as I continue. Please remember to review, I got only six reviews last time. L I want more than that._**

_**Sorry its short. I don't have much time to write these chapters.**_

_**I got more people saying they wanted a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic. I already said no, I want this to be Kagome/Inuyasha and I'm not changing it. If all goes well I will write you a Sessy/Kags fic by the end of this month. Are you okay with that? Cause I'm not changing the pairing now. **_

_**Inuyasha: You'd better not!**_

_**Kagome: Sesshoumaru's cute…**_

_**Inuyasha: Wha-what!! **_

_**Kagome: I don't think I'm going to mind Nanami's next story. Is it going to be modern day or during the fuelding time?**_

_**Nanami: Modern. I'm not very good at writing stories from way back when. Besides I like don't understand them.**_

_**Kagome: Understood. -to Inuyasha- Will you stop sulking!**_

_**Inuyasha: -huddled sobbing in a corner.-**_

_**Nanami: Its okay Inuyasha. You get a hot American chick in the Sessy/Kags fic.**_

_**Inuyasha: -Looks happy again- Really? Ok!  
**_

_**Kagome: Sit!**_

_**Nanami: Whoops…**_


	5. AN

Okay, I have had so many people begging me to change the pairing, I decided I will run a poll. If you want me to change the pairing to SessxKag, say so. If you want it to stay InuxKag, say so. I will see what the result is in three days. You have until the fifth to vote. So go vote.


	6. A Little Talk

_**Nanami: Well, looks like Kag/Inu won. A really big win! **_

_**Inuyasha: I told you I would. smirks**_

_**Nanami: Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha: smirks again, this time at Sesshoumaru who growls back**_

_**Nanami: But then again, the amount of Sess/Kag fics that I'm writing is adding up. I just started another one.**_

_**Inuyasha: stops mid glare You WHAT?**_

_**Nanami: smiles happily Enjoy this next chapter! I'm sorry it was so late. : (**_

**(GOAL 5 PAGES 2000 WORDS (I know it's a lot shorter than my other stories, but I don't have time to really work on this. When I finish it I might rewrite it better. Love ya!) )**

Inuyasha had gone several miles before the Rin had started to struggle in his arms. With a growl, Inuyasha jumped into a high tree and dumped her on a branch. No sense in letting her get away.

"Sesshoumaru - sama!" Rin wailed as soon as was free. "Sesshoumaru - sa--!" Inuyasha growled at her as she gazed soulfully at him with big eyes, almost covered by the hand over her mouth.

"Shut it, wench!" he growled. "You'll see my high and mighty half brother when I see my Kagome!"

'_My Kagome?'_ he thought. _'Where did that come from? Oh well, sounds good.'_

"But I'm hungry," Rin sniffled snot into his sleeve. "And thirsty and I miss Sesshoumaru - sama!"

"Quit your whining!" Inuyasha barked, backing away shaking his sleeve in disgust. "I'm not in the mood to take care of slobbering human orphans."

Rin looked up at him and whispered, "Inuyasha - san?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the formality. "Inuyasha - san? Is Kagome - san alright?"

Inuyasha stiffened. "How should I know. Your bloody Sesshoumaru has her."

Rin's brow wrinkled in a very cute childish way. "But Sesshoumaru - sama isn't bloody."

Inuyasha gawked at her, then turned away muttering to himself, "By gods, I guess he doesn't cuss around her."

Rin started panicking as she saw Inuyasha look down as if judging the jumping distance. "No!" she cried. "Don't leave me here, Inuyasha - san!"

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow. "Why would I leave you here? You're my only bargaining chip." he turned and smirked, then grabbed the back of Rin's kimono and jumped down from the tree, ignoring her high pitched scream.

**(Well isn't he mean! No signing Yasha up for babysitting!)**

Kagome held back a whimper of fear as she cowered in the corner of the tumbled down shack. In front of her an angry Sesshoumaru paced back and forth, muttering curses and obscenities at his younger brother. If the mood had been any lighter, she would have laughed at the absurd ways he had invented to disembowel Inuyasha, but a continuous bout of fear had clenched her heart, and silenced her tongue.

With a growl, Sesshoumaru turned on her, causing her to shut her eyes tightly in fear. "Halfling's Wench!" he snapped at her.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, and defend herself against the new nickname he had rudely bestowed, but was silenced as he continued.

"Where would the disgrace have taken Rin- chan?"

Kagome's mind raced. She could tell him and risk the death of both her and Inuyasha eventually. But she couldn't help but feel pity for little Rin, and Sesshoumaru too for that matter. But even if they managed to survive, Inuyasha would throw a fit at her for allowing Sesshoumaru to take back what was his.

On the other hand, if she refused, Seseshoumaru could easily kill her for disobedience, go find Rin himself and take her back, killing Inuyasha in the process. Which would entirely destroy both halves of reasoning.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently. "Where?"

Kagome licked her lips nervously, and the battle within opened her mouth, forcing out words she had not yet complied too.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered fearfully, wincing at the way he glared at her. "I believe it would be unfair in the justices of the duel for you too know Rin-chan's location and for Inuyasha to be ignorant of my own."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak bitterly, then closed it in slow rejection. When he spoke again , his voice was once again controlled.

"You speak bravely, for one so scared." he began.

Kagome shivered and pulled her knees closer, remembering with embarrassment the dog demon's tendancy to smell all emotion.

"And this one understands your point of view, and," his voice slowed, then rang back with a strange vigor. "And I will respect it, for even as little a human voice is, if it rings true it shall be held as such."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she nodded her head slowly in thanks. Of all the words she had expected from the dangerous Youkai, the ones she had heard were not in her ponderings.

"This one," he turned and looked in Kagome's blue eyes, his voice holding a strange tone. "This one only wanted to protect his Rin-chan from the monster my brother has become."

Kagome's face filled with shock. Whether it was the fact he had called Inuyasha his brother, or the tenderness of which he spoke Rin's name, a tenderness she had not known he possessed, she could not rightfully tell.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she ventured timidly when she had once again gained rights to her trembling voice. "Inuyasha is no monster, nor would he harm Rin-chan. He might not be the politest or tactful of Hanyous, but he is honest. He would not harm Rin-chan in anyway while you still held him to his honor."

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned again to her face and she felt herself shrink under his powerful gaze. After a long poisonous silence, he spoke again.

"This one does not trust that Disgrace of a brother." he said. "But I have seen him stick to his word and do not doubt it. I will leave Rin-chan in his care."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and he quickly snapped his gaze back to her petrified face.

"For now, that is. If he harms her in any way I'll attack at once and bring this one's Rin-chan back." With that, he stormed out of the shack, his resounding aura slamming the door shut behind his angry figure.

Kagome's shoulders sagged with relief against the ancient wooden wall, as she heaved with dry sobs. What had she gotten herself into?

**(I'm trying to comply with a nice Sesshoumaru like people want. He is going to become more nicer as the story grows)**

Landing in the village, Inuyasha shook off the pouring rain like he shook off the strange looks the villagers were giving him. With a rough shaking of his head.

Underneath the water proof haori, Rin was snuggled up against his back fast asleep. She had fallen under a sleepy spell as Inuyasha traveled to the village and he had tucked her softly beneath his haori. He chided himself for becoming soft, he should have left her uncovered. But living with his beloved Kagome had changed him, besides. She'd sit him into oblivion if Rin came back with a cold.

As he paced through the mud towards Kaede's hut, his feet pounded his anger into the damp soil. His brother had taken many things from him, but Kagome was one thing too many! With a loud growl, he grasped Tessaiga around the hilt, red dripping into his vision. If Sesshoumaru harmed Kagome, he wouldn't live to see another day no matter who was stronger!

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped his head up. Since when had that monk become so kami sneaky? "What do you want, Miroku?" he growled, pushing past him into Kaede's hut. Instantly he was mobbed by a red haired fox kitsune.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippou asked anxiously, hanging onto Inuyasha's head tightly to avoid being thrown off. "You said you were going to find her! Did she go back to her time? Its all your fault!"

Inuyasha cussed at him, an action that provoked a gasp from Sango who wrapped her hands over Shippou's ears.

"Inuyasha!" she chided. "If you're going to be so rude, you can head right back out that door!"

"Whats got you so protective?" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

Sango's eyes narrowed in anger. She glared at Miroku who held up his hands in defense, then confusion filled her eyes when she turned to the door. "Where _is_ Kagome, Inuyasha? Did you run her off again?"

"No!" he growled. "Why do you always think I'm at fault?"

"You usually are." Shippou grumbled, crying in faux pain when Inuyasha smacked him over the head.

"Will you all shut up!" Inuyasha snarled. "We have to find how to get Kagome back!"

"Get her back?" Miroku asked. "Who has her?"

"My brother." Inuyasha snapped, bringing gasps from Sango and Shippou, a confused gape from the monk. "But he isn't the only one with a captive now." He grabbed Rin from under his haori and handed her roughly to Sango who gaped in anger.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped. "How dare you! This is only going to convince Sesshoumaru to keep Kagome from you. You--"

Her voice trailed off as Inuyasha turned to her seething. "You dare," he ground out between his teeth. "You dare defend my brother after he stole Kagome from me!"

Sango blanched as Inuyasha's eyes bled crimson. With a gulp, she hid herself behind the first thing she saw, Miroku.

The monk, unsure what to do with the woman of his dreams behind him, cleared his throat nervously. "Inu-Inuyasha," he began. "Maybe you should try calming down a bit. I'm sure we'll get Kagome back from Sesshoumaru soon."

Inuyasha growled again, already gaining over his demon blood. As his eyes returned to their normal amber hue, he snarled loudly in Miroku's face, then left the hut angrily, the cold rain drafting into the wooden building.

Miroku breathed a heavy sigh of relief, then grinned, turning to the woman hiding behind him.

"Sango, my dear." he crooned, stepping forward to give her a treacherous hug. "I didn't know you were so timid. Don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you."

**BAM!**

Miroku fell to the ground, a large bump testifying to Sango's 'timidness'.

**(I just HAD to add that bit with Sango and Miroku! -evil chuckle-)**

Sesshoumaru paced the yard in front of the abandoned hut angrily, trying futilely to pound out the sound of the wench's tears from his ears. Now he knew why his younger brother was so protective of her, some bit of him seemed to sob along with her heart felt crys.

With a snarl, he left the ground, jumping through the trees away from the hut, leaving a sleeping Jaken and a weeping Ah-Un guarding the door.

Jumping through the trees, many of them testified to his anger with deep gashes dripping with deadly poison. One after the other, these saplings dropped to the ground in his treacherous wake.

With a sudden jolt, Sesshoumaru ground to a halt on top of a mighty oak. His eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air and scented the bitter smell of tears, but not Kagomes. A few bounds, and he dropped into a clearing, eyeing the woman standing with her back to him.

"Sesshoumaru." she whispered softly. Sesshoumaru jerked in surprise. What was this human wench doing with demon senses? He took a step back warily.

"Wench," he acknowledged her, then turned hostile. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied. "I thought you for one would know."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "To retrieve your reincarnation's soul when the inevitable happens."

Kikyo turned with a smirk. "I guess not all Koinu Youkai are stupid."

Sesshoumaru bristled at the cut down. "You should leave." he told her briskly.

Kikyo stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "And miss my big chance? I don't think so. Besides, this way I can kill off your younger brother if you miss." She smiled at him. "We all win."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Why were you crying?"

Kikyo gave a mock sigh. "I just can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I?" she turned away from him. "I was just missing my old body."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched. This lady was really getting on his nerves. "You were missing my brother."

Kikyo stiffened. "So what if I was? He's a dead man, I mean a dead Hanyou. An evil monster. Just like the rest of the unnatural lives here."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You might as well add yourself to that list."

Kikyo whirled around, danger glinting in her eyes. "What makes you say that." she hissed.

He gestured with his arms. "You are no longer human. You are just as bad as the rest of us."

"Why you," she snarled, grabbing for his throat. Sesshoumaru dodged it effortlessly and spun an arm around her neck, pinning her in.

"I dare say," he whispered in her ear. "I just might lose my temper, if, you don't leave. Now."

He jerked his arm, dropping her back to the ground. She smacked the ground hard and groaned, arching in pain. She tentively picked herself up from the ground and glared at him as she limped away from the clearing.

"Kikyo!" he called after her, she froze. "If you use those miko powers of yours, you may be able to capture her soul anyways. But I doubt it."

Ignoring the piercing glares she was sending his way, he leaped back into the air and towards the hut. He could rests easily now.

**(I'm so sorry for Sesshoumaru's OOC!)**

_**Nanami: Well, that's it for the fifth chapter! Wow, its hard to believe I'm this far in already. So much has happened since I started. I moved, started like ten other stories. Did you know this was my first Inuyasha fanfic ever? **_

_**Inuyasha: It shows.  
**_

_**Nanami: You keep quiet! You're just in a bad mood today or something.**_

_**Inuyasha: Or something. Glares at Kagome and Sesshoumaru sitting across the room talking**_

_**Nanami: So anyways, to continue, I'd love to answer all your reviews this time, but alas again my computer has no net so I can't. I'm going to clear up a few things I noticed reading through my previous chapters.**_

_**First of all, Ah-Un does not have wings! I totally couldn't believe that I said he had wings, this is in the fourth chapter. **_

_**Second of all, in the third chapter Sesshoumaru had a black miko make those vines for him. You will meet her in later chapters if everything goes as planned. I forget to talk about her.**_

_**Third, Jaken disappeared after the third chapter and I'm sure that confused you. I didn't put in the story, but he left to take care of some business of Sesshoumaru's. I can't tell you what. :D**_

_**Fourth, In this story Sesshoumaru's arm grew back. Don't know how, but he has two arms. I just can't imagine him with only one. shudders**_

_**So that's about it I think. If you have more questions, feel free to ask. Oh, and Sesshoumaru does fall in love with someone in this story. But I'm not telling you who, you have to guess!**_

_**P.S. The next chapter out will probably be for Holy Vampire. Keep checking!**_

**_P.P.S. I still need a beta! If you are one, or no someone who is, please contact me!_**

_**WORDS: 2609**_

_**PAGES: 8**_

_**I think I over did it! My writing must be getting better….**_


	7. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
